


Possession Does not Equal Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Facial, M/M, Warning: Loki, blinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was, if anything, a possessive creature. What he wanted, became his. And what was his stayed his, and no one was allowed to touch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession Does not Equal Love

**Author's Note:**

> So there's another version of this that I wrote yesterday which doesn't contain the non-con. It's available at http://agent257.tumblr.com/post/46231015720/i-decided-to-celebrate-the-start-of-spring-break. If non-con really isn't your thing, you may want to read that version instead because things are intense. Major thanks to everyone that's read it so far and to kopious and silvertonguesewnlips from tumblr for being amazing!

Loki was, if anything, a possessive creature. What he wanted, became his. And what was his stayed his, and no one was allowed to touch it.

 

Clint Barton was Loki's and almost everyone knew it - at the very least, it was obvious that he belonged to someone. Small bruises littered the archer's skin; finger and lip shapes etched into tough skin. Loki made sure to keep them in obvious places that Clint wouldn't be able to cover up, not that the man ever tried to or complained about them. He let the world see the marks, the only way that Loki really knew how to express his desire.

 

Of course, this wouldn't stop people from looking. Far too many times, he'd caught men and women alike appreciating his archer's body. It made sense, of course. Clint was an attractive human and humans were such fickle and shallow creatures. Clint had had a 'reputation' as well, too. Everyone assumed that soon, things would be over and Clint would move on to his next challenge.

 

To say that Loki was angry was an understatement. The Jotunn was furious with how everything was being dismissed. Clint was _his_ , damn them all. If he'd have to prove it, he would.

 

And with that, a vile and beautiful idea started to bloom in his mind. A way to guarantee that no one would look at the archer the same way, a way to guarantee that no one would steal his hawk's attention.

 

At first, he was hesitant. After all, the entire thing could backfire and cause Clint to leave him. But after a few people were brave enough to make their sexual interests clear to the human, his mind was made.

 

As they lay in bed one night, he curled close, nose rubbing against the forehead of his lover. He felt Clint's sleepy smile as he let himself be pulled in.

 

"Are you going to leave me?" Loki asked softly, fingers gripping tighter to a strong back.

 

"Why you asking?" Clint managed to get out, pressing closer and letting out a hiss as cold feet met his.

 

A pause.

 

"Loki?" Clint yawned as he attempted to look up at the alien that stayed quiet.

 

"Nothing. Go to sleep, baby bird." He finally responded. He pressed despondent kisses to the human's forehead until he fell asleep. After Clint was under, he gnashed his teeth together. _Tomorrow,_ He thought, _Tomorrow I will break him._  


 

The next day passed normally. And that night Loki rode Clint, flesh slapping against flesh, Clint's hands straining against the handcuffs that kept him tied to the bed. Loki licked his lips as he leaned forward - still fucking himself on Clint's dick - and trailed his hands up the archer's body.

 

"Love me?" He asked, panting all the while. Clint nodded and groaned. His hips snapped up to meet Loki's, eliciting a moan from the Jotunn. Clint strained against the cuffs more, desperate to hold onto his lover. Loki smiled at him. It wasn't pretty; sweat rolled down his face and his eyes were half-closed. His hands came up to cup the human's face, causing Clint's eyes to flutter and close.

 

"Loki..." He moaned as he arched forward. Lips met his, kissing him for the briefest of seconds before leaving him to whimper. The grip on his skull moved and tightened, fingers curling above eyes as nails grew sharp. Skin broke and blood began to dribble down Clint's face as he fought to free himself. " _What are you doing_?" He yelled, trying to jerk back away from Loki. One hand withdrew, only to fasten itself around Clint's jaw and force his mouth shut. His legs thrashed as nails curled into the eye sockets and made their way down the back of the socket, cutting nerves and tissue alike. Clint screamed as best as he could with Loki's hand forcing his mouth shut. He flailed and sobbed, tears coming out the still semi-intact eye and mixing with blood. His wrists cut against the cuffs, blood rolling down his arms as well.

 

"Shhhhh, love. It'll be over soon. You'll stay, yes? You are mine, after all. My human, my hawk. Shhhhh. I did not want to harm you, but it was necessary. Yes, I needed to do this." The Jotunn cooed as he scooped out the eyeball, tearing the optic nerve and muscle fibers that held it intact. "I had to make sure you wouldn't leave. You are mine, Clint. And you will stay that way. I will love you and take care of you. You would like that, wouldn't you?" He asked and Clint felt lips against his forehead before he passed out.

 

Once Clint stopped struggling, Loki pulled himself off of the now soft dick and settled his legs on either side of the archer's abdomen. He scooped out the other eye, pressing kisses and murmuring words as he heard Clint's broken whines and whimpers. Once the task was done, Loki got off the bed - after pressing a kiss to Clint's slack lips - and made his way to the kitchen to clean and store the eyes in a jar; after all, they were quite beautiful and Loki was fond of them as well. He removed the eyelashes and eyelids, discarding the former and eating the latter. The trickster licked at the blood on his hands as he withdrew his nails, humming and smiling all the while as the blood of his beloved smeared onto his face. He poured a perservative in to the jar and put it into the fridge before returning to the bedroom.

 

The archer was still out and Loki took the handcuffs off of the human and cleaned up his wrists before binding them together behind the human's back. 

 

As he looked at the archer's face, still twisted in pain, a wave of arousal hit him. They hadn't finished before and to be honest, the act of ensuring that Clint was his had turned Loki on more. He kept the human propped on the bed and stood over him, keeping his cock at the level of Clint's face.

He jerked himself off as he ran a hand through short caramel hair. The sight of the blood and tears intermixing on Clint's face helped him come quickly. He moaned loudly before dropping down onto Clint's lap again to examine his face.

 

It was disgusting. Blood, come, and tears leaked from the sockets. But it made Loki feel pleased, and as such, he began to lick away the mess, delighting in the tastes. He cupped the archer's face as he did so. After he was done licking away most of the fluids, he laid Clint onto his side and lapped up the blood that continued to flow from his face as he curled close.

 

Clint was his.

 

Clint couldn't leave.

 

No one would look at Clint again.

 

Loki felt peaceful.


End file.
